


shine light on me

by leigh57



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh57/pseuds/leigh57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blip I wrote for an LJ icon meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine light on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "What Remains," by Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon.

Sometimes, when I'm hunting by the lake at dawn (birds fluffing themselves awake and the wind so still that remnants of the moon reflect off the water), a fish will suddenly break the surface, arc through the air, and vanish.

Ripples roll outward, expanding toward the reeds, and for a second, Finnick is there.

It aches, but I hold on to the image.

He's my reminder.

I can be wrong.

I was.

So wrong.

+++++++

Finnick's son teaches my children how to swim.

I watch from the shore, my back against the rough bark of a tree, sunlight making shadows on my toes where they squeeze the grass.

They're laughing, all three of them.

Mine don't know yet, all the stories.

How Finnick lived, what he gave up to save Annie.

How he died, what he sacrificed to make the shimmering leaves and splashing waves of this summer afternoon a possibility for them.

But they will.

+++++++


End file.
